


That One Time Sterek had a daughter

by plead_guilty_but_insane



Series: That One Time Sterek Happened [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Parent!Derek, Parent!Sterek, Parent!Stiles - Freeform, Sterek have a kid, cute stuff, domestic AU, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plead_guilty_but_insane/pseuds/plead_guilty_but_insane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek and Stiles adopt a daughter, Alice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time Sterek had a daughter

Derek was just finishing with a pack meeting when he got Stiles’ call.

“Hey, what’s up?,” Derek grinned, glad he could hear his mate’s voice. “You don’t usually call at this time-"

“Derek,” Stiles said, and he could hear the panic in his voice. “I got a call from Alice's school, they want to meet both of us at once.”

“ _What?!_ ” Derek froze, and Scott shot him a worried look. “What happened?”

“I don’t know, they didn’t tell,” Stiles replied, worry clearly seeping in his voice, “Just come quick, I’ll see you there.”

Derek nodded, forgetting that Stiles could not see, and ran out of the meeting leaving everyone else watching him go, confused.

**

“Stiles!”

Derek nearly forgets to kill the engine as he leaps out of the car, slamming the door shut as Stiles falls into his arms.

“They called me and sounded worried, Derek, I could make it out in their voices, where is Alice, I need to see her-" Stiles rambled, and Derek allowed him to stay in his arms for a few minutes before pulling away.

“Hey,” he said softly, “Don’t worry, she’s in the first grade anyway, it can’t be that serious. Calm down, let’s go meet the principal, alright?”

Stiles, being an Omega, was instantly affected by his Alpha’s calm aura, which in turn calmed him too. He composed himself, nodded, and the two walked in to the building which echoed with the typical noises of students, teachers, and everyone in between.

As they were walking they passed a teacher, who was also a werewolf. The teacher’s eyes widened when he saw the two of them on the hallway.

“What brings you here, Alpha, Omega?” he asked, trying to suppress his curiosity. One look at Stiles and he could feel the frustration and worry rolling off him, and even without the werewolf realizing it was rubbing off on him too.

“It’s about Alice,” Derek murmured, as Stiles impatiently looked around.

“Where is the principals’ office?”

“Down the corridor to your right.” The teacher replied, still clearly mystified, but before he could as anything else, the Alpha and Omega had already made their way there.

Stiles unceremoniously pushed through the doors before Derek could stop him, entering with a demanding, “What happened?”

The principal looked up from his paperwork, easily recognizing the two. “Ah, Alice Hale’s parents, correct? Do have a seat-"

“What happened to Alice?!” Stiles demanded again, and Derek could feel subtle hints of anger along with the panic.

“What?,” the principal blinked, “Oh, my secretary must have gotten it wrong. Nothing happened to her, she’s perfectly fine. I’m sorry to have made the both of you so worried.”

“Oh,” Stiles sighed in relief, sinking into a chair, but Derek was not done yet.

“So why have we been called?”

The principal looked uncomfortable.

“Well, as you know, you two are the first gay couple to have enrolled an adopted child into the school….”

This time it was Derek’s temper that flared.

“What?! Are the bullying her or something?!” he snarled, taking a step forward. “Who would fucking-"

“Ahem!” the principal coughed pointedly. “No, the students have not bullied your daughter, in fact it’s quite the contrary, if I must say.”

“What are you talking about?” Derek seethed.

“You see, during the recess your daughter seems to have managed to bring her entire class to tears because, I quote, ‘I have two papas, and all of you have one, so I’m better than you.’”

Stiles and Derek looked at each other, stunned and speechless.

“Since class could not commence because a majority of it was crying, we decided it would be best to let Alice go home for today and also to tell you as soon as possible about this incident.”

“Oh, I see,” Stiles said faintly, as Derek sank into the nearby chair in a sort of shock.

“How about I call in for Alice,” The principal broke the awkward silence, reaching for the phone.

**

Stiles and Derek looked at their daughter, still in a state of general confusion. Alice, for her part, had her chin defiantly up in the air, tightly holding on to the straps of her backpack as she tried to stare both of them down.

“Alice,” Derek began, “Would you mind explaining exactly why you did that?”

She pouted, her brows furrowing together. “Don’t wanna.”

“You made all your friends cry, you know.” Stiles put in, as they walked to the parking lot.

“But I have _two papas_ ,” she said slowly, as though trying to explain herself to two children.

As Derek unlocked car, Alice raced forward and firmly sat in the back, automatically curling up into a ball.

“Hey, Derek,” Stiles said, almost vacantly, as they reached the car. “Do you think we might be doing the whole parenting thing wrong?”

“I literally have no idea,” Derek let out in a grumble, as they walked to their daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, back to these two gays! Now available with a tooth rottingly fluffy family edition!
> 
> I have wanted to pen this down for a while, haha
> 
> Kudos comments and the likes are mucho appreciated!  
> HMU on plead-guilty-but-insane.tumblr.com !


End file.
